Seeing a Different Light
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: Request from a guest, takes place during "Naomi Knows Best" when Carla sees through her Mom's scheme, she makes a choice to turn against her and save Elena.


_Hey Everyone, This is a another Carla Story also a request from a guest, so this story doesn't fall in the "A Change of Heart" or "In Desperate Need of Help" universe. This takes place during "Naomi Knows Best". I did my best to write this so I hope you like it. _

* * *

"it takes two malvagos to cast the spell so Carla will assist me since she is the stronger Malvago" said Ash

"I am?" said Carla

"Dont be ridiculous, she's still a beginner" said Victor

"As are you my darling, I've studied dark magic for ten years I can spot natural talent, and you wouldn't want to hold your own daugther back would you?" said Ash

Carla noticed that something was off between them

"Of course not mi amor." said Victor

Carla faked a smile at them but stopped when she realized that they were only pretending to be happy in front of her.

Elena noticed Carla's sadness and the tension between her parents, she recognized that Carla wasn't happy.

...

After the battle with Naomi and Gabe, Ash and Carla went to the ship to prepare for the incantation.

When Ash was preparing the jewel elena took the opportunity to talk some sense into Carla.

"Carla, you don't have to do this." Elena said

"If you're trying to convince me to help you it won't work."said Carla

Look, your Mom looks like she wants the power for herself, I've seen it in Shuriki's eyes."

"That's not true! she promises us to make us the powerful malvagos ever!, she loves me and Papa!" said Carla

"If that's true then why did she chose you instead of your father to do the spell with her and why did she send him to do a worthless task?"

Carla was silent at that moment.

"Carla, it's time!" Ash said

Carla thought about what Elena said, she realized she cant pretend that everything is ok anymore.

as Ash and Carla recited the incantation, she came to her senses and pulled the jewel away from Ash

"Carla!" yelled Ash

Just then, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe bursted through the door.

You weren't going to make us powerful malvagos, were you? you just want the power for yourself. said Carla

"That's not true Mija." said Ash

"You said we be a happy family but you lied to us!" said Carla

"Carla, you know I love your father very much." Ash lied.

"No you don't, you set him up so you can have me for yourself, and to think I wanted to become a malvago just like you!" Carla angrily said.

"Carla, what are you doing?" said Ash

"Something I should've done from the beginning, doing the right thing for once!" said Carla

Carla blasted the jewel of the scepter of night.

"NOOOO!" said Ash

Ash was mad. "I should've known my own daughter would turn against me!"

"Salaza!" Ash tried to blast Carla

"Gepoto!" Mateo protected Carla with a shielding spell

"Salaza!" Mateo tried to blast Ash

Naomi lassoed Ash's hand "Gabe!"

Gabe threw the sword at Ash's tamborita into the wall

Ash used a knife to cut Naomi's rope to escape

"Despono!" Mateo tried to blast Ash but she dodged it.

"Another time then." Ash said to Elena

Ash jumped out of the ship and into the sea

"Where is she?" asked Naomi

"I'll search the docks." said Gabe

"I'll go with you." said Mateo

"Are you okay?" asked Naomi

I think so. said Elena.

"Here let me unite you." said Carla

"Thank you Carla." said Elena

"I'm sorry for all the trouble i've caused, said Carla. I'm ready to turn myself in." Carla dropped her tamborita.

"After what you just did, I think you've earned another chance." Elena said.

Carla smiled knowing she did the right thing.

...

as Victor was being taken in he saw his daughter standing next to Elena and Naomi, he couldn't believe he was on their side

Carla was sad to see her father taken in.

"I'm sorry, that your father has to go to jail." said Elena

"At least i'll be close to him in the castle" said Carla "thanks for giving me a place to stay for a while".

"It's the least we could do." said Naomi.

King Joaquin cut in.

"I cant apologize enough for all I put you through, Elena." said King Joaquin

"Let's just be glad Naomi decided to check up on us" said Elena

"Cariza will forever be indebted to you Miss Turner, Thank you." said King Joaquin

"Your Welcome, your Majesty." said Naomi

...

Back on the ship, Elena went to talk to Naomi.

"Naomi I should've listened to you about Joaquin's letter, you were right." said Elena

"I know, The next time I have a hunch on something I wont back down so easily." said Naomi

"You better not." Elena chuckled.

Then Carla cut in

"Uh Naomi, about the whole Rita thing, no hard feelings?" Carla nervously said.

"Well... if you dont send me on a wild goose chase to find more imaginary onoki berries, I guess were ok." said Naomi

Carla was relived.

"Princessa, maybe you should make Naomi your chancellor." said Skylar

Hmm that's not a bad idea. Carla agreed

Let us not get carried away. Esteban nervously said

"I dont know she does gives pretty great advice. said Elena

Elena, Naomi and Carla laughed as they walked by

"Whatcha guys thinking about?" asked Elena

Ash, she's the most powerful wizard ive ever seen." said Mateo

"Dont worry Elena we stopped her once we can do it a again" said Naomi

"I hear you loud an clear." said Elena

"I wanna help, I may not be a malvago any more i'll do whatever it takes to defend Avalor, even from my own Mother." said Carla

"We'll take the help anyway we can." said Mateo

"Im glad your on our side." Elena smiled

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
